Becoming Happy
by IreDash
Summary: After the fourth great ninja war the leaf village celebrates their victory. Meanwhile Sasuke is feeling particularly out of place and its up to Naruto to help out the troubled Uchiha. Naruto x Sasuke Yaoi. FLUFFY One-shot!


**Here's a little one-shot of Naruto and Sasuke that I made! I really liked the ending of Naruto, but I felt that Sasuke and Naruto should have had a deeper conversation after their fight. I really enjoyed making this, so please criticize anyway you like. Reviews and comments are heavenly! By the way, this is a Yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **XXXXX**

Dark eyes watched the night's sky, staring into the vast expanse, enjoying the calming sense that the world around provided. Roaring cheers could be heard in the distance, mixing with the sounds of the forest that surrounded him. Sitting in a tree many meters above the ground, Sasuke lazily leaned against the tree trunk with his back. The coarse and jagged bark of the tree had roughly jabbed into his flesh, but the slight discomfort wouldn't ruin his strange sense of content. Sasuke's black hair swept out of his charcoal eyes as a soothing breeze made its way through the forest. The last Uchiha watched the dark clouds in the sky sweep over the forest before revealing the moon hidden behind them.

The moon shined brilliantly into the night, no longer red, no longer a source of lies. Sasuke took a deep breath, recalling how he was pushed to his limit and beyond, nearly dying multiple times in the process of fighting Madara and Kaguya. He tore his eyes away from the moon and back towards the village that had forgiven his sins, the village that threw a festival in celebration of winning the fourth shinobi war. How could those people have enough energy to party?

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt himself relax, accepting that he had earned himself a break. The last thing he wanted to do was socialize with all his past friends and the village, or maybe his reasons for being absent were much deeper than that. He didn't care to search for a greater meaning within himself.

An explosion penetrated the calming environment and caused Sasuke's eyes widen and swivel his head towards the village. Another explosion reverberated through the night, and Sasuke made grunted in annoyance. Apparently, the village was now starting to use fireworks in their celebration.

The magnificent colors spattered across the sky, painting the grass and trees in a dark shade of blue, or a light shade of red. Sasuke's peace was thinning, perhaps he should leave this area, find another calming spot. He shifted slightly in the tree, finding it hard to maneuver himself with the recently absence of his left arm. Sasuke glared at the bandaged stump that was now permanently a feature of his body. Tsunade had offered him a replacement, but he figured he should live with his disability. If anything, it would be another challenge for him to overcome.

The Uchiha reached out towards a branch above him with his right arm, grasping the wood tightly and swinging himself off the tree and onto the soft, cold grass. Sasuke looked back at the celebrating village and wondered if he should just leave now, disappear before he could be missed. Getting back together with his old home would only cause struggles and sadness, at least right now. Although he may be pardoned for his crimes, that didn't mean that anyone would forget them.

"Finally found you." A distinct voice gasped out, showing signs of exhaustion.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he recognized the voice easily. It was his ex-teammate and rival from back in his early gennin years. It was the voice of the man that had refused to give up on him, even when Sasuke didn't want to be saved. It was the voice of the man who always liked to push him to his limit. It was Naruto.

Black eyes turned and made contact with the blonde's body. He was wearing the same old orange and black tracksuit, the only difference would be that his right sleeve was tied into a knot, right about were his arm was cut clean off. Naruto was leaning against one of the trees in the forest, panting in exhaustion. Had he been running all over the place to search for him?

"Sasuke, you should come celebrate with everyone. They all want to see you."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. The idea of going back to the village, mingling with the villagers and ninja, pretending to be happy when clearly something was missing. It all felt wrong to Sasuke, but instead of saying that…

"Hn…I don't care about celebrating, it's a waste of time."

Behind himself, Sasuke could practically see the frown that had formed on Naruto's face. The blonde's aura had shifted slightly, but Sasuke could easily pick up on something like that. After all, they used to be close once.

Sasuke, not hearing Naruto protest anything, took a step forward, away from the village, and away from Naruto. He took another step, this time pausing to see if the blonde would actually do anything, or let him go off into the wilds.

"Sasuke! You need to stay here! Your friends want to be with you, can't you give them that?"

Naruto's voice yelled, a hint of anger laced within each one of his words. Sasuke smirked, proud of himself that he had accurately guessed that the conversation with Naruto was not yet over. He shifted on the balls of his feet, staring at his teammate who was now only a few feet behind him. When did he move away from the tree?

"Do they? Do they really want to be with me? Or are you just putting words into their mouths?"

Sasuke's own anger and impatience had begun to rise. He could feel it within his chest. One of Naruto's major flaws was that he always tried to help others, fight their battles for them, it was a weakness that would surely break him in the future. If his "friends" really wanted to be with him, why didn't they search for him, like Naruto did?

Naruto took a step forward, taking a deep breath before summing up his thoughts. Sasuke waited for Naruto's response while the sounds of the festival could still be heard in the distance. The wind blew through the clearing the two ninja were in, brushing their hair to the side. Black eyes stared at blue, never blinking.

"Sasuke you have to listen to me-."

As Naruto's words made their way into Sasuke's ear, the black haired ninja's anger spiked. Why was it that Naruto always wanted to reason with him? Why does Naruto always think he knows best? A couple of years ago, he was a dope, a dead last, and although Sasuke accepted and respected his strength, that didn't give Naruto the right to suddenly become a sage full of wise words.

"Shut up! I'm done talking. All you ever do is try to give me advice, I don't need it!"

Sasuke watched as his words had visibly hurt the blonde teen. Naruto took a step backwards, away from Sasuke, his head cast downwards, looking at the grass of the field. Sasuke questioned himself whether or not he had said too much. The Uchiha never liked to reveal his inner thoughts, they would just be used against him, a weakness of his own.

"Sasuke, I'm your friend, I just want to help…If you choose not to listen, I can't do anything."

Sasuke grunted in frustration. During their final fight, he thought Naruto and himself had understood, they weren't friends. After that fight, Sasuke considered their bond as a clean slate, something that could be forged later down the road, but here Naruto was, acting like nothing had changed between them in five years.

"We aren't friends Naruto. We aren't the two gennin we used to be."

Sasuke felt his voice waver, talking about something so serious put the Uchiha on edge. Naruto's head glanced up, noticing Sasuke's body shift uncomfortably and smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement. Hearing Sasuke talk about something so emotional…It made Naruto happy. He was quickly learning about Sasuke's cautiousness to reveal his inner feelings.

"Your right Sasuke, we aren't friends. After our battle I realized something. I haven't thought of you as a friend for a couple of years now."

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. What was Naruto talking about? All those years, the blonde seemed to be determined to save him. How could Naruto risk his life to save someone he didn't even consider as a friend?

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in curiosity. He watched as Naruto now shifted uncomfortably, looking at anything other than his charcoal eyes. The clouds, covered the light of the moon, hiding Naruto's features in the dark. Although Sasuke could still notice Naruto's fist clench and unclench at his side and hear Naruto let out a struggled breath.

"When we fight, we are able to understand everything about each other, but there is something I've been able to hide, even from myself for a few years."

The clouds covering the moon, slowly moved away and let the moonlight shine back down upon the clearing. Sasuke felt the world around him light up again, although his eyes widened as he noticed Naruto, or rather the hot tears streaming down the blonde's face.

"I realized Sasuke…that I love you."

Sasuke stood in a stunned silence. He tried to get his mind to function, form some sort of sentence, but he couldn't. He could only listen to the sounds of the forest mixed with some slight sniffles as Naruto cried.

"I…I…"

Sasuke was trying desperately to say something, anything. He couldn't leave the conversation here, no matter how much he wanted to. He was also pretty sure that Naruto wasn't coping well with the silence either. A dull chuckle brought Sasuke out of his struggled thoughts.

"I know, it's pointless. I just had to tell you...It would never work anyway."

Sasuke, hearing the defeated empty voice that Naruto now had made him clench his fist. He couldn't think of a time when Naruto had sounded so…empty. A part of Sasuke wanted to push Naruto away, shout at him for falling in love with such a terrible person, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't take that very well.

"Naruto…I…can't say that I love you."

Naruto nodded his head and wiped his tears, finding it impossible to look at Sasuke at the moment. He felt so stupid. He knew he should have kept quiet, he knew that nothing but pain would come from his confession. Yet still, he had to tell Sasuke, to let the Uchiha know that there is someone on this world that loves the man even with all of his faults.

"I understand Sasuke. I really do."

Sasuke stared sadly at his past teammate and rival. How had things become so messed up between them in just a few years? Sasuke partially felt content, knowing that someone had loved him, in a way that surpassed friendship. Sakura didn't count to the Uchiha.

"You know Naruto, I can't say that I love you…but I really want to try."

Naruto's blue eyes widened immensely, he replayed Sasuke's words in his head over and over again, trying to find Sasuke's reasoning, trying to understand how someone like Sasuke could be so…

"Stupid! You can't! What about restoring your clan? Having children? I can't give you anything you idiot! I can't give you anything."

Naruto finished in a whisper, his tears returning. Sasuke grit his teeth and took a flurry of steps forward, rushing towards Naruto. Within seconds Naruto felt himself being held in Sasuke's tight arms. Although his hug definitely wasn't gentle or comfortable, Naruto still found some comfort in Sasuke's embrace.

"You're the stupid one. I don't care about all that crap…What I care about is being with someone who loves me for me."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest, his emotional break coupled with the celebration had really taken its toll on the blonde. Sasuke smiled as he held Naruto close. Funny how the greatest wars in history were fought by their ancestors and here they were, uniting together, beyond the bond of friendship.

"What about Sakura?"

Naruto's mumbled words were spoken, arising a significant question. What would happen to the girl who had spent her life devoted to loving the Uchiha.

"She loves the idea of being with me. But you and I we understand each other through our fights, I know that you mean so much more to me."

Naruto sighed and nodded, Sakura may be upset with him, but for the first time in his life he was experiencing love. He wanted to hold onto Sasuke as long as possible. Was he being selfish?

"Sasuke…can we go back to the village?"

Sasuke hesitated in his response. Despite the current understanding that he and Naruto had come to, he really didn't want to go back and socialize with his past teammates. He wanted to sit in silence, think about all that had just happened. Of course, he wouldn't mind Naruto being with him for the rest of the night.

"Sure, let's go back."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm as Sasuke released his grip on the blonde. They stood in silence for a few seconds. The night's air became cold, the festival had died down and the lights of the village became faint. Sasuke could see his own breath in a puff of chilled mist. He could also see the chilled air being breathed out by Naruto. Something that drew Sasuke's attention to the blonde's parted lips. He leaned closer, finding it amusing as Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed.

Sasuke's lips hovered above Naruto's. The Uchiha could sense the blonde's anxiousness and fear. Sasuke smiled, assuring himself that he wanted to make this commitment, and then his lips dipped down. They connected with Naruto's and Sasuke felt his eyes close. He noticed how cold Naruto's lips were, and yet how incredibly soft they were too. The experience was something Sasuke could say he had never felt. For once, it felt like he was happy. Not content, but genuinely happy. As they parted, Sasuke watched for Naruto's reaction. He waited patiently, noticing Naruto was in somewhat of a trance before the blonde's eyes lit up.

"That was amazing dattebayo!"

Naruto gripped Sasuke in a tight hug once more, thanking him repeatedly. Sasuke sighed as he realized that despite how serious they had just been. Naruto seemed to bounce back to his dope self almost immediately. Although, Sasuke wasn't complaining. Why would he complain when he felt so great?

 **XXXXX**

 **I know that I need to work on my other story, A Family to Call my Own, but I've had a hell of a time trying to write. I'm not quitting the story, quite the opposite actually, I just wrote out this one-shot as an inspiration for me to get through my writer's block! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I made, I tried really hard to get the character's feelings (Mostly Sasuke's) just right! Tell me what you all think! Review and comment! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
